


Свет мой, зеркальце...

by Elemi



Category: Allods Online (Video Game), Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Children, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Mirrors
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25269832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elemi/pseuds/Elemi
Summary: Две очень похожие девочки живут в разных мирах. И в каждом мире есть волшебное зеркало.
Kudos: 1





	Свет мой, зеркальце...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ledenika](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ledenika/gifts).



Девочка, что стоит по другую сторону зеркала, плотно прижав, как и Нехеления, руки к стеклу, удивительно похожа на неё: как сестра, почти как близняшка — но вовсе не как отражение. У девочки из зеркала, как и у неё, чёрные волосы, густые, длинные, волнистые, но не уложены в два аккуратных хвостика, а заплетены в толстую косу, лежащую на правом плече. Девочка из зеркала, как и она, нарядно одета, но не в платье, а в мантию, словно волшебница из книжки со сказками. В этой самой книжке Нехеления и нашла заклинание, которое нужно читать перед волшебным зеркалом. И волшебное зеркало, похоже, тоже есть у них обеих.  
— Свет мой, зеркальце, скажи… — шепчет Нехеления.  
— …да всю правду доложи, — подхватывает другая девочка.  
И хором они заканчивают:  
— Ты мне друга покажи! — и замолкают, глядя друг на друга сквозь стекло и осознавая, что у них обеих всё получилось.  
— Меня зовут королева Нехеления, — и Нехеления неуклюже пытается сделать реверанс, не отрывая рук от стекла — а вдруг заклинание перестанет действовать?  
— Меня зовут Смеяна, — другая девочка хмурится, явно борясь с желанием отбросить с глаз длинную прядь. — Очень скоро я тоже стану кем-то вроде королевы, так и знай!  
Комната за стеклом — не отражение тронного зала, в углу которого и стоит зеркало. Это немного похожее на дворцовую библиотеку тёмное помещение, заваленное книгами, толстыми, потрёпанными, наверняка не сказками. Ни у Нехелении, ни у Смеяны пока не хватает сил поднять своё зеркало и перенести его в другую комнату или поднять к окну, чтобы показать что-то ещё. Пока они подносят к зеркалам картины и книги с иллюстрациями — и разговаривают, долго-долго разговаривают, пока Нехелению не зовут слуги, а Смеяну — её учитель-волшебник. Да, девочка из зеркала действительно волшебница!  
У Смеяны аккуратные округлые ушки, совсем не похожие на заострённые Нехелении. Её учитель носит имя драгоценного камня, и это напоминает Нехелении её самую любимую сказку.  
— Может быть, жители твоего аллода — это потомки древних эльфов, ну, тех, у которых нет крыльев?  
— Может быть, твоя планета — это та самая Земля с Золотым королевством? А что такое «аллод»?  
«Планета» Нехелении — крошечный, постепенно теряющий атмосферу астероид, большая часть которого покрыта защитным куполом, который то и дело пробивают метеориты. «Аллод» Смеяны — островок земли в океане странного светящегося вещества, от растворения в котором его защищает созданный заклинанием прозрачный шар.  
— Когда я вырасту, я обязательно научусь делать такой же! — дружно решают они. — Может быть, ваш способ поможет лучше?  
Смеяна рассказывает страшную легенду о древнем некроманте, который похищал души людей чтобы стать бессмертным. Нехеления в ответ рассказывает не менее страшную — о золотой воительнице из космоса, которая делала то же самое.  
— Когда я вырасту, я обязательно узнаю, правда эта история или выдумка!  
Девочки показывают друг другу рисунки кораблей. Ни на астероиде Нехелении, ни на острове Смеяны морей и океанов давно нет, и корабли эти сделаны для того, чтобы летать по небу.  
— Когда я вырасту, я построю замечательный корабль. Большой-большой, сильный-сильный, который сможет улететь отсюда. И на нём я обязательно прилечу к тебе в гости.  
Но куда именно они должны лететь?  
...Девочки по обе стороны зеркала растут, взрослеют и меняются, но они по-прежнему похожи как сёстры. Оба стекла же темнеют и ветшают, изображение в них становится всё более мутным и всё чаще исчезает, заставляя произносить заклинание снова и снова — и это заклинание, уже нет смысла отрицать, с каждым разом отбирает у обеих всё больше сил. Смеяна отчаянно пытается всё починить, копается в своих волшебных книгах и наконец просит о помощи своего учителя — и зеркало надолго гаснет. А Нехеления, снова оставшаяся одна, может только надеяться, что той всё удастся.  
Она надеется до тех пор, пока однажды из зеркала вместо Смеяны с ней не заговаривает мрачная старуха.


End file.
